Types of challenges
Types of challenges in the Sims 3 Hunger Games. Death challenges 'Drowning' In the drowning challenge, all of the contestants are placed in a pool, surrounded by objects that blocked off the pool from exit and regardless of stats. Once all of the contestants are in the pool, the game is unpaused and whoever drowns first loses, the rest gets out or is "rescued" using the Reset Sim cheat. In Season 1, this was a failure. Both Justin Bieber and Buttplu died during this challenge. Because KPopp did not think of the others once Justin Bieber died, Buttplu didn't get out of the pool in time, which resulted in him drowing as well. Justin Bieber was the most hated contestant and always got the punishment for as long as he lived, causing him to have horrible stats and lose the challenge. So we are pretty sure that Justin would have gotten nearly all of the punishments if he wasn't dead, and died soon after that challenge anyway.The last three to die from this challenge was Katniss Everdeen, followed by Ronald Weasley, and then Kelly KPopp. Amanda Bynes technically died during this challenge, but since she was the last to die she won. In Season 2, Most of all contestants died in the challenge except Harry Potter and Taylor Swift. In Season 3, The challenge returns in the tenth episode of the third season of The Sims 3 Hunger Games, where the competitors were Miley Cyrus Twerkin, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, Hermione Granger and Peeta Mellark. Miley Cyrus Twerkin died early, a few sim minutes after they arrived at the pool. However, this challenge was a fail, when KPopp had saved everyone with Reset Sim cheat, where Miley Cyrus Twerkin also was saved. 'Jelly bean' The goal of the jelly bean challenge was to see who would die first after eating deadly jelly beans from the jelly bean bush. Bill Nye, Harry Potter and Trip died in this challenge. 'Vending machine' The goal of the vending machine challenge is to see who gets killed by a vending machine first. Draco Malfoy died in this challenge. 'Fire' In the fire challenge, all of the contestants are placed in the in a locked area, surrounded by flammable objects, which will affect their chances of surviving and makes the challenge more interesting. Once all of the contestants are in the area, the game is fast-foward and whoever burns to ashes loses and eventually the fire would stop, a few sim minutes after the unlucky one's death. This challenge was used from the Challenge ideas. In Season 3, The challenge debuts in the eight episode of The Sims 3 Hunger Games, where the competitors were, Miley Cyrus Twerkin, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, Hermione Granger, Peeta Mellark and Awkward. Season 3's fan favorite Awkward died in this challenge. After the challenge, Awkward's legacy was she was mentioned in each episode, since Episode 9. Guitar Battle: Grim Reaper In the guitar battle with Grim Reaper, contestants Brenda St. John and Paris Hilton went up against the Grim Reaper. While Brenda was out done and died because of Grim Reaper's skills, Paris Hilton rocked on and Grim Reaper consed defeat by her fame. Regular challenges 'Mechanical bull riding' In the mechanical bull riding challenge, each contestant had to climb on the mechanical bull, and whoever rides the bull the longest on Buckin' Bronco mode wins. Everyone joked about one of the contestants, KPopp, saying "she will win, she's good at riding things." Ironically, she was indeed one of the winners of this challenge. The winners were Kelly KPopp and Hugh G. Rection, tied with 36.06 seconds. This was one of the "annoying challenges" to KPopp, since everyone had to have certain minimal stats to be able to ride the bull, so it was unlikely to ever be done again in future challenges. However, this challenge returned in Season 3, where Miley Cyrus Twerkin won the challenge. 'Fighting' In the fighting competition, every contestant's social status with the co-contestants are dragged to enemies, so they could fight. All the contestants take turns fighting each other. This challenge is often used as a tie-breaker and to give or sort out punishments and rewards. 'Breath-holding' In the Breath-holding contest, two Sims hold their breaths until one of them gives up. This is often used as a tie-breaker. 'Chess' The chess tournament was to see who would win the chess. It was performed in a bracket type manner. Amanda Bynes won this challenge. 'Hot dog eating' In the hot dog eating contest, the Sim who eats all the hot dogs the fastest wins. 'Pie eating' The goal of the pie eating contest is for the Sim who eats all the pies the fastest wins. This challenge was the first challenge of Season 2. 'Apple bobbing' The apple bobbing challenge. 'Aptitude test and domino' The aptitude test and domino challenges. 'Maze, exercising, and painting' This was the most recent challenge and last of the season two of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. The maze was created where the punishment area was, what Kelly did was put some shrubs in it and place a plate of food in the center, but due to their high hunger meter and their elderly senses cannot find it, the pets ate the food (which shocked Kelly). It was part two between Harry Potter and Taylor Swift . The first person to finish their painting won, Taylor did. It was annoying to KPopp because sometimes they would quit in the middle of it. 'Swimming' This is the first challenge in season three. The contestants race to swin to the ordered location. The contestant closest to the location wins. This challenge was first won by Hermione Granger. 'Bowling' This is the second challenge in season three. The contestants (also currently known as the Top 7) have to bowl against each other. The contestant with the highest score, will earn the reward house. Miley Cyrus Twerkin won this challenge. 'Juice pongCategory:Content' The juice pong challenge. 'Billiards' The pool challenge. 'Water fighting' The water fighting challenge was failed. 'Soccer' The soccer tournament.